historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aerius
The Aerius Group, Lta., commonly known as Aerius is a conglomerate of aircraft manufacturing companies based in Mediolanum, Rome. It is one of the largest in the world, competing with other large aircraft manufacturers such as the Scandinavia-based Luftbuss. Aerius specialises in building jetliners, though there is also a focus on military aircraft and engines. Parts for spacecraft have also been designed by Aerius. Founded in 1581 by carpenter Lucius Maximus Aerius, the company produced its first aircraft in 1584 with the Aerius P1, a prototype aircraft that ended up being purchased by the Roman Imperial Scientific Research Bureau (RISRB). Since 1642 Aerius has also built engines, both propellors and jets. Aerius also had an interest in the marine transport industry, building the Aerius Hydrojet in 1756, though it never gained public acclaim. Aerius is split into several divisions. The main division, Aerius Civil Aircraft, produces aeroplanes for commercial use. Other divisions include Aerius Helicopters, which was formed following the purchase of Imperial Helicopters; Aerius Military Aviation; and Aerius Aviation Engines. There was briefly an "Aerius Marine" division set up for the production of Hydrojets, but that has since been dissolved due to the lack of popularity for the craft. Branches Aerius Commercial Aircraft Aerius' focus when it was first founded was commercial aircraft. Thus, there was no need for a specific division for commercial aircraft until after the introduction of the Aerius AM-1, a fighter plane whose development resulted in the birth of Aerius Military Aircraft, the defence division. Upon the AM-1's unveiling, Aerius reorganised itself into a group, forming its modern iteration, the Aerius Group. The original company became Aeromobile Commerciali Aerius, or Aerius Commercial Aircraft. The ACA's main focus is the production of aircraft for commercial or civil use. Its first product as the ACA was the Aerius 373, which became the best-selling jetliner in aviation history. Aerius Commercial Aircraft is by far the largest and most experienced division of the Aerius Group. Aerius Military Aircraft Created after the introduction of the Aerius AM-1, Aeromobile Militare Aerius, or Aerius Military Aircraft in English, is the branch of the Aerius Group dedicated to developing and manufacturing aircraft for use by the military. The AMA's main customers include the Roman Imperial Air Force, the Xanj Air Forces, and the Alcheringan Self-Defence Force Air Arm. The AMA have produced many successful fighters and other such military vehicles: the AM-1, AM-2, AM-3, AM-4, AM-J, AM-J1, AM-J2 and AM-J3. The AMA is currently working on the AM-J4 and AM-J3X projects. Aerius Aviation Engines Motori Aeromobile Aerius, or Aerius Aviation Engines, is the youngest division of the Aerius Group. It develops and builds engines, including propellors and jet turbines, for use by Aerius' other divisions and other aircraft manufacturing companies. Its products include the propellor AE-1 and AE-2 families, as well as the jet-propelled AE-3 series. Products Aircraft Prototypes Aerius AM-J Commissioned by the Roman Imperial Air Force, the AM-J (short for 'A'erius 'M'ilitary-'J'et) was the first jet-propelled aircraft developed by Aerius. The prototype, built in 1665, was a twin-engined jet. After successful tests the AM-J was developed into the AM-J1, and eventually its civilian variant, the Aerius 303. The prototype has since been retired, and is now displayed at the Imperial Aviation Museum in Rome. Civilian aircraft Aerius 101 The Aerius 101 was a small propellor aircraft first constructed by the company in 1598. It could seat 1 pilot and up to 4 passengers. Although Aerius successfully applied for a patent in 1601, only two were ever built. The 101 never entered commercial service, though both 101s were sold to the RISRB. Aerius 202 The Aerius 202 originated from a redesigned Aerius 101 concept. The 202 began production in 1605 and could seat up to twenty people. Production ceased in 1663, with 153 planes built. Two variants, the Aerius 202-100 VT and the -200 VT were designed, though none were actually constructed due to financial troubles. Aerius 212 Aerius 222 Aerius 232 Aerius 242 Aerius 252 Aerius 303 The first jetliner designed and built by Aerius, the 303 was developed from the AM-J prototype. The jetliner was first unveiled in 1695, entering commercial service eight years later after further improvements in 1703. Production of the 303 ceased in 1746 after 167 were produced and sold. The original 303 could carry up to 10 passengers. Variants included the 303-RE (Range Esteso - Extended Range) and the 303-CE (Capacità Estesa - Extended Capacity) ranges. Aerius 313 The Aerius 313 was unveiled to the public in 1723 as a redesign of the 303. However, airlines, wanting a fresh design, rejected the 313, prompting the company to completely scrap the Aerius 313's original design, redesigning the plane to have increased length, range and speed. Aerius installed its own AE3-X engines instead of purchasing engines from other firms to save money. Aerius 323 Aerius 333 Aerius 343 Aerius 373 Aerius 383 Aerius 393 Aerius 404 Aerius 414 Aerius 424 Aerius 434 Aerius 484 Aerius 494 Aerius 505 Aerius 515 Aerius 525 Aerius 535 Aerius 545 Aerius 555 Aerius 565 Aerius 575 Aerius 606 Aerius 696 Aerius 707 Aerius 717 Aerius 727 Aerius 737 Aerius 747 Aerius 757 Aerius 767 Aerius 777 Aerius 787 Aerius 797 Military aircraft All military aircraft built by Aerius are given a nickname that would be used to market the plane. Aerius military aircraft are given names based upon mostly animals and creatures and characters from ancient mythology, with only one exception being the AM-J2 Sonic. Aerius AM-1 Falcon Aerius AM-2 Night Falcon Aerius AM-3 Hawk Aerius AM-4 Red-Tailed Hawk Aerius AM-J1 Siren Aerius AM-J2 Sonic Gaining the nickname "Sonic" because of its incredible speed capability, the Aerius AM-J2 was the first plane in the world to have gained supersonic maximum speeds. Able to achieve speeds of up to Mach 1.2, the AM-J2 was immediately commissioned into the Roman Imperial Air Force and Xanj Air Forces. Aerius AM-J3 Eagle Aerius AM-J4 Strike Eagle Aerius AM-J5 Vulture Aerius AM-J6 Winged Lion Aerius AM-J7 Yalungur Aerius AM-J8 Phoenix Aerius AM-N1 Dragon Fire The "Dragon Fire" abandoned jet propulsion in favour of new nuclear fusion technology discovered in 1999. The AM-N1 (Aerius Military-Nuclear 1) was designed and entered production in 2001. The nuclear reactors fitted into the plane increased speed capability dramatically and also made exhaust much cleaner. Aerius AM-N2 Night Owl The AM-N2 improved upon the Dragon Fire, reducing the noise made by the engines. Because of the comparatively quiet engines, the AM-N2 was nicknamed the "Night Owl". Aerius AM-N3 Jupiter Aerius AM-N4 Griffin Aerius AM-N5 Hydra Engines The Engines built by Aerius were developed by Aerius Aviation Engines. Aerius AE1 First developed for the Aerius AM-1, this propellor engine was designed with noise-prevention technology to make the plane stealthier. The AE1 engine was hailed as revolutionary and was purchased by many aircraft manufacturing companies. Aerius AE1-X The AE1-X was an improved version of the AE1. Though not implemented on any of Aerius' own aircraft, the engine was sold exclusively to Xanj military aircraft manufacturer FLT, which Aerius had forged an alliance with in 1653. Aerius AE1-RE The AE1-RE was an extended-range version of the AE1-X developed for FLT that granted the engine larger fuel capacity, therefore giving the aircraft installed with the engine longer range. This was the last of the AE1 series. Aerius AE2 The AE2 was the first jet engine developed solely by Aerius. Previous engines, including the AF-JX, AF-JX2 and AF-JX3, had been only co-designed by the company, in association with FLT. With the experience gathered from developing the three Aerius-FLT engines, Aerius designed and built the Aerius AE2, marketing it as the second generation of Aerius engines. The Aerius AE2 was installed on the Aerius AM-J prototype. Aerius AE3 Aerius AE4 Aerius NFE1 Aerius NFE2 Aerius NFE3 Aerius NFE3-RE Aerius NFE3-CE Aerius NFE3-X Aerius NFE4 Category:Companies Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147